The Accidental Encounter
by ObsidianStars574
Summary: She was unsure, he was confused. An accidental encounter clears their uncertainty up. (First story, just a bit of fluff. In this She isn't his daughter so AU for obvious reasons.)


She sat idly at her dresser lightly combing her hair through with her fingers. Usually Guinevere would do this, however she had gone to visit her father's grave. She felt a pang of guilt and sadness, her ambivalence triggered by the memory of the awful events which lead up to his death and the man who had caused it. Uther, she sighed at the thought of her king. She was his ward and she should feel grateful that he had taken her in and treated her as his own, though sometimes and more often than not, she felt nothing but irritation and anger at his resolute hatred of anything magical, his irrational attitude and his pig headedness. Her mind wandered, she wondered why he despised magic so. What drove this hatred and ultimately his furious fight against sorcery? All she could do was wonder, however she heard the gong for dinner and put it to the back of her mind. She did not wish to keep him waiting, often dining with him was pleasant enough, the friendlier sides of their interactions. She supposed food and wine satiated him, long enough for him to hear anything she had to say at least.

She finished and hurried from her chambers, slightly rushing through the corridors of the castle until she reached her destination. As she arrived she bent slightly "my lord." She spoke gently, "ah Morgana, I did not think I would be dining with you tonight." She fought not to roll her eyes "you invited me, did you not?" He raised his eyebrow at her reply, he had grown fond of her answering back, even if at times it riled him. "That I did, though so often lately you decline." He said it with a slight sternness, he had to keep her on her toes, remind her who was boss in this castle, though in honesty, he enjoyed being challenged by her. She bowed her head slightly, "of course my lord" he looked at her and curved his lips into a half smile. She noted this and smiled back, warmer than she intended however she did not regret that at all, any time she saw Uther smile it made her resolve to be cool, melt a little. His smile was pleasant, a distant memory of happiness seemed to shine from his eyes as his lips curved upwards, she knew that he could not have always been so cruel or tyrannical. Often she caught his gaze and it seemed that he held a sadness in those lovely green eyes, she found herself wanting to look at him now, really look and take him in. She had admitted to herself that she found his eyes lovely and now that she had started that chain of thought, it was rather difficult to stop and this always seemed to happen when he smiled at her, her irritation with him dispersed mostly and she began to think of the things she enjoyed about him. At this moment however, her eyes raked over him, his features, his hands, the way he drank from his goblet, she felt somewhat in a trance as she watched him, his movements graceful as he gently bit into a grape and looked up, his eyes connecting with hers. She started slightly and looked away, a slight blush gracing her face as she looked upon her own meal and began.

He looked away from her but he could feel could feel her eyes on him still, he wondered what emotion played on her face this time, was it distain? Irritation as usual? He did not wish to see whichever it was at the moment, he could feel her intense gaze however and it made him feel conscious of the setting, he took a light drink from his goblet and picked up a grape, still feeling her eyes upon him as he bit into it, he looked up to find her eyeing him in a manner he had not seen from her for a very long time, her eyes were warm, almost affectionate and he wished that she would always look at him that way. Unfortunately that thought departed as soon as it arrived as she realised their eyes were locked and looked away embarrassedly. He noted a slight blush and found it odd that she should do so while looking at him, what must she be thinking to cause a reaction such as that? He smiled more so to himself than her, as he looked at her, it was now his turn to burn his gaze upon her, the way her every movement was graceful, how her eyes shone especially when she was talking passionately, the way her lips curved into a sensuous smile when she got her own way, or the way her brow furrowed in anger or frustration. Or how, now as she took a sip from her own drink, her eyes locked with his once more and did not leave in embarrassment this time, nor did she blush when she finished and spoke with a kindness. "Your eyes are captivating, I had never noticed before now." It was his turn to flush somewhat, "and you are beautiful. I have always noticed." She looked surprised and he cleared his throat, mumbled something about not thinking and wished her goodnight. Before she knew it, she was left alone with her thoughts. He had called her beautiful, he had stared at her and returned her compliment. She felt an odd flutter in her stomach which had nothing to do with hunger. She decided that she could not possibly eat with this feeling and headed back to her chambers, her mind occupied by the king.

Gwen still had not returned and she decided to simply wash and then change herself for bed, her friend must be tired from what she imagined was an emotional day. Her mind wandered back to Uther and her stomach once again fluttered, what was this feeling? She sighed in frustration, she supposed he was a handsome man, his face was lined somewhat though he had nice features. His eyes were hazel in colour with an intensity that was unnerving and fascinating at once, his nose fitted his face perfectly, slender and not to big or small. His lips were perfect to her, thinking on it. The kind of lips that could kiss properly, could make you want with the lightest touch. His body was still in fine shape, broad shoulders and strong arms, arms that she would not mind wrapped around her right now. In that moment she blinked, shocked at her own thoughts, he was old enough to be her father and she certainly should not be thinking about his mouth or strong arms. She sighed for what felt the hundredth time and closed her eyes to sleep, praying that she did not have another nightmare, though wondering whether her dreams may be occupied by something other than fear tonight.

He lay in his bed wondering what had happened this evening. He was confused, usually Morgana did not have the time of day for him unless she wanted a fight. Usually she simply looked at him as though she could see right through him, however tonight was different. She had shown him warmth with one look and blushed as he looked back at her, told him his eyes were captivating and held eye contact for longer than made him comfortable. He also found it strange that he should have slipped and called her beautiful, what had come over him? She was his ward and telling her such things could give the wrong impression. He thought of her, she was beautiful, the most beautiful woman in Camelot, her smile, though hardly ever directed at him, lit up the room, her hair was raven in colour, it looked so soft as though woven from silk and the thought of that made him long to thread his fingers through it, to feel each strand flow gently through his fingers. He wanted to brush her hair from her slender shoulders, and down her back, her hair was long, though not quite reaching her bottom. His mind wandered to her backside, so shapely and perfect, especially in the dresses she wore, which with their silken material accentuated her curves. He shook his head and inwardly chastised himself, he was old enough to be her father! He lay down with his mind still full of the thought of Morgana and he fell into a restless sleep, hoping these peculiar feelings would disperse by morning.

The sun streamed in from the window upon Uther's face, he opened his eyes slightly and yawned. A fresh day, he had no duties to fulfil and was glad to have the day to himself, perhaps he may take breakfast outside today. He usually had breakfast with Morgana, he thought that he ought to inform her. He washed and dressed after sending his manservant away, he felt he wanted to be alone today and that included servants bowing and pandering. He finished up and walked through the castle until he passed Morgana's chambers. In a spare of the moment decision, he thought he may as well inform her himself of the change of scenery regarding breakfast. He knocked lightly at her door, not realising that his gloved hands cushioned most of the sound. He opened her door and what met him caused his mouth to dry and his eyes to widen.

Morgana awoke earlier than usual, noting what a beautiful day it was she resolved to take a book and read outside at some point during the day, the sun was so warm and pleasant upon her skin. She requested Gwen draw her basin with warm water, place it in the sunlight and then take the day off to enjoy the weather. Grateful for such kindness, Gwen quickly met the request then left Morgana to bathe. She slowly removed her nightdress and stepped into the water, sinking down into it, the warmth washed over her as the sun highlighted her skin, unblemished and smooth, she began to gently wash her self. Hearing the door she assumed it was Gwen, who often sat and spoke to her while she bathed. "Alright, come in and talk to me." She laughed and when no response came, she turned, still smiling as she spoke "are you coming in or…" The rest of her sentence died in her throat as she saw who was at the door.

He blushed furiously. There she was, bathing with no screen around her, the sun shining over her beautiful body, her beautiful naked body. He felt heat rush through him. The way her hands moved over her body, brushing away the soap with water. She turned and he could see the smile on her face and he knew that even though she was not addressing him, he wanted to come in and sit, wanted to watch her wash, wanted help her dry and dress, to run his hands over her beautiful, body. He could feel his want now, he could feel desire building and ran as he saw the smile on her face turn to horror. What must she think, he thought as he ran as far away from her chambers as possible. He was torn between the desire he suddenly felt and the shame he had building, seeing a young woman bathing without a screen, seeing so clearly how this woman was no longer a child, seeing what he wanted and realising that it was inappropriate and unobtainable even if he tried.

She looked on mortified. She did not realise that he was there, she thought it to be Gwen. However, her mind slowly moved from mortification and focused on the expression she had seen on his face. She had seen desire, she had seen want, the way his eyes raked over her body like comb, taking in every part of it so it seemed to her. Her embarrassment passed as she remembered that look, as she recalled before he ran, the way he shifted to hide his growing desire, how she noticed it. She smirked, so he liked what he saw. The thought excited her. She knew that she should not begin to think of such things, to think of her king in such a manner was inappropriate, but she found the expression of lust on his face far sexier and far more exciting than propriety. She had indeed dreamt of him, his arms around her, his lips on her neck, the feel of his skin against hers as they embraced. She could smell the scent of him, sandalwood and bergamot, such enticing cents worn upon a man, it was faint but it was wonderful, knowing it must be from his soap made her smile. She awoke, almost tasting the mint from his mouth as she gathered her senses. Only now, after him running, she decided she no longer wanted to be sensible and the past night leading to morning events, made her realise that she wanted him, desired him and in that moment she decided to pursue him.

He hid for most of the day. It was not very majestic of him, Camelot's mighty king hiding from a woman. He could not remove the images of her naked form from his mind and he was aching with want, shifting and moving trying to relieve the pressure in his trousers. No woman had had this affect on him in such a long time, he could scarcely remember the last time he saw a woman disrobed. Let alone somebody as beautiful as Morgana. He truly did not know what to do. Should he pursue her? Should he give in to this sudden desire? His sudden need to touch her, to feel those perfect, firm breasts, to snake his fingers down her stomach, lower still and gently delve into her heat? Could this be possible? She had not looked entirely horrified and she had not screamed at him to remove himself, this he felt was a very weak positive, though a positive nonetheless. He decided that he would pursue her, properly. He would show interest in her as a person, pick her flowers, treat her respectfully. He was not the kind of man to be casual, he would court her and when they were ready he would take her to his bed and he would make love to her. He had no doubt that he would be her first, she had not shown interest in any man, none presented any interest to her. This pleased him now, more so than it ever did previously. She would be his and he would relish making her so.

Breakfast forgotten, the day passed into night and both had not seen each other at all. Deciding it best to dine in their separate chambers to avoid any potential awkwardness. Morgana was slightly disappointed, though she realised that he perhaps was not up to seeing her again, not ready for the fight that he felt she would inevitably cause. She ate, readied herself for bed, deciding that she wanted him straight away, her thoughts had been of him all day and she did not wish to wait longer than necessary now that he had awoken this ravenous desire within her. This man, so masculine and strict, so powerful. She wanted to see his depths more than anything and she would have him, "tomorrow." She thought and drifted off into a restful sleep, having set her mind to task.

He lay in his bed, thinking and mulling over the sight he had beheld this morning again and again, heat pooled in his stomach and he ached for her. He could not deny the stirrings that had been awoken and he only hoped, as he recalled his reactions, that she had not noticed this morning. He would go to her tomorrow with flowers and breakfast, he would make sure that her maid had another day off. The girl was nice enough, but rumours may fly and he did not wish for his son to find out in the manner of gossip, that he intended to claim Morgana as his own. He closed his eyes and darkness enveloped him as he fell asleep.

As he promised himself, the next morning, he had breakfast for two prepared and had personally, though sneakily, picked flowers from the royal gardens. Taking them to Morgana's chambers, he knocked with an un-gloved hand this time. "Come in." she replied happily. He managed to open the door with the tray holding breakfast and the flowers, and entered her room. "Good morning, Morgana. You look radiant today." She smiled and blushed again, the slight colouration making her more beautiful. "Thank you and you seem cheerful, my lord." He smiled at her polite formality "Uther, please. You know this." She laughed lightly and then noticed the tray he held. "What is this my l-… Uther?" she corrected herself. "This is breakfast and flowers, for you of course." She looked grateful and he was pleased that she seemed perfectly unaffected by yesterday. "How kind, they are beautiful." He smiled a little more. "I picked them myself, though tell nobody or I shall have you locked in the dungeon!" He jested lightly and Morgana looked at him with an odd expression.

She heard the knock, permitted entrance and was completely surprised to find Uther standing there, not only had he complimented her so easily but he had brought breakfast with him and then admitted to picking the flowers he held, himself. His joke actually made her smile, she looked at him and realised in that moment that he was not horrid, nor was he a bully, he was a man. A man afraid of something that he did not understand, and here he was, this witty, intelligent man spending time with her, somebody who had treated him with contempt in recent years. A man who had taken her in, protected her, gave her everything and she had treated him so terribly, she felt. Her eyes misted over and she felt a sudden regretful sadness wash over her. She had been a nightmare, a spoiled brat and he had taken it, yes with a few tongue lashings and a few days locked away but only because she had provoked him.

He looked at her concerned. "My child, what is the matter?" He accidentally addressed her in his fatherly manner and her eyes flashed once more, he realised he may just have caused another fight and stepped back. She looked at him, face flushed angrily, she felt such a fool as soon as she heard him address her. The sadness gone, she looked at him feeling every bit as foolish for thinking that he had desired her, he saw her as no more than his ward and she had taken his rare kind words as something else. Had she imagined it all? "I am fine. I think that perhaps I am unwell, you may wish to leave." She turned from him, eyes burning with tears feeling humiliated by her own silly assumptions. He was confused, placing the tray down he walked to her, placing a hand on her slightly bare shoulder, his skin on hers sent a jolt of pleasure through him. "Morgana?" She felt his hand on her shoulder, warm and strong. She turned "do you see me as a child, Uther?" He realised his mistake by the tone of her voice, disappointment. "It was a slip. You are not a child Morgana. I see you as a woman. A beautiful one at that." She looked at him, his hand was still on her shoulder and there was little distance between their bodies. She leaned in closer, their faces were almost touching and she could feel their breath mingling. Before he knew what was happening her lips were upon his, gently pressing his mouth. He pressed back lightly, wanting to taste her mouth, to savour the moment, to enjoy her closeness and then he panicked. This was not how he had imagined it, how he thought it ought to go in process. He wanted this to be proper, to be special. As wonderful as the kiss was and could become he broke away. "This is not a good idea Morgana." He explained in a thick voice, but the damage was done the hurt and shame was already playing upon her features. "I thought…" her sentence was unheard by him as she rushed away and out of her room, tears blurring her vision as she ran.

He ran after her feeling tremendous guilt. "Morgana, please!" he shouted, no longer caring how people chose to see this scenario. He caught up with her as she reached the gardens. Nobody was in sight, actually it was deserted. He made sure to check that nobody was around before approaching her as she sat by the flowerbeds where he had picked hers. "Morgana, look at me." She looked at him sadly. "I apologise. I wanted that kiss as much as you did, I want it perhaps more. I simply panicked." The look on her face told him that he would simply have to tell her the truth, his careful plan. She looked at him, so he had wanted it, she had not been mistaken at all and he was now offering to explain himself? She nodded and allowed him to continue uninterrupted. "I wanted to do this properly. These feelings are new, perhaps to us both. I have not felt this way for such a long time and everything has built so quickly." He paused and she nodded again. "I wanted to court you, respect you and…" he paused yet again, reluctant to finish. "And what?" she prompted gently. "And eventually take you to bed, make love to you." He flushed again, he could not believe that he had admitted this to her.

She sat there and smiled at him, hearing his confession simply cemented her feelings now. It had happened quickly, he was correct but even she could not deny the feelings she had for him. She wanted him as both a lover and as a partner. "Uther, I want you. I appreciate your intentions of propriety and if you still wish to do this properly, I will. But I burn for you." She added boldly. He looked mildly surprised by her confession and to her own surprise he leant in and claimed her mouth with his, his lips pressed strongly against her own, moving sensually as his tongue gently teased her bottom lip before pressing the crease between them, asking for entry. She allowed him and as they kissed, their tongues dancing against one and other, the kiss becoming more and more passionate as every second passed. Her hand moved to his hair, fingers snaking through and gently ruffling it as she pulled him closer to her. His hands gently sought her breasts as they kissed and he leaned against her, her little moans muffled by his powerful kiss. Her free hand rested on his chest, circling it gently, he felt her hand move lower to his stomach, lower still, he felt her hand brush the hardening of his trousers and he pulled away with a slight moan. "Not here." He stood and helped her as she looked on dazed but happy.

They arrived at his chambers and he opened the door and led her in. His room was warm and smelled of him, which made her sigh with need even more as his scent filled her senses. He grabbed her and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her body against his, she slowly moved her hand back to where it had been, rubbing him lightly. His moans were music to her, spurring her on she cupped him and stroked with her thumb and heard the growl that ensued from his throat, she smiled in to the kiss and he gently moved her backwards towards the bed. He was in heaven, she was touching him, feeling his desire and he knew that this was what they both wanted. He pushed her onto the bed and moved over her, lightly grinding his body into her. He felt her shiver and slowly removed his mouth from hers, kissing along her face and down her neck. He nicked lightly at her collarbone with his teeth, kissing down to her breasts, he pushed her dress away, unlacing it. He nipped at her and gently sucked her nipples, each with equal fervour as she rubbed him almost to breaking point. His fingers slowly moved lower, tracing her wet heat and he knew that this was for him alone.

His touches were driving her mad, his ministrations were wonderful and as she felt his teeth on her breasts, his fingers within her heat, she writhed and hoped that he would give her what she wanted before she exploded with want. She moaned and sighed and she could feel the effects her own touches were having on him. His heavy breathing delighted her as well as his low growls. She pulled away his clothing, raking her hands over his naked chest and back, down towards his hard member, she had never touched a man this way before but it felt so natural and she was glad it was with him. As his touches became more purposeful, she felt her back arch and knew that she wanted him now. She was not afraid, not worried she trusted him. His body shook with want and need as she curled her fingers around him and gently touched him. He could tell that this intimacy was her first and he enjoyed even more, knowing that he would be the first and last to enjoy her. Slowly he kissed her again, whispering against her lips, telling her that it would be alright, asking for permission, which she had already, with her body, granted.

She felt him, slowly at first and then with a quick push. It burned, as though something inside her has ripped apart. She whimpered in pain and he stilled. He did not wish to hurt her, he knew it would be painful but he also knew that a few moments of being still while she adjusted would help. The pain subsided somewhat and she felt full, she focused on the feeling of him inside her and gently moved her hips, she heard him moan lightly and moved again. He took this as his cue and gently began to move within her, slowly at first until she found her preferred rhythm. She surprised him by wanting him faster, harder and biting him. He was moving wildly and she was moaning and panting. His chest heaved as he slammed into her over and over, moaning raggedly at the feel of her tight heat. She was in heaven, she thought nothing could ever feel as good as this, why had she not pursued this earlier. She felt his thumb brush against her sensitive bundle of nerves and she cried out as her hips jolted and her thighs shook uncontrollably as he continued. He could feel her getting closer and closer to the edge. He wanted to let go but wanted the satisfaction of knowing that he had given her, her first proper release. As she screamed and clamped down on him he took one final plunge and he fell over with her, releasing and falling into bliss.

They lay there for some time, cuddled together, her head on his chest and his fingers stroking her hair. He smiled as she looked at him. He looked down and knew he must ask, "Morgana, will you be mine? Will you stay with me?" She smiled broadly, happier than she could have ever felt. "Yes, Uther I will." He pulled her closer, kissing her gently, they drifted off to sleep knowing that they had both inadvertently found happiness and felt grateful.

The end.


End file.
